Grayson Saigen
Grayson Saigen is a protagonist in the story of Gateway to Destiny, and a character within the Scars of Time Universe. He is the son of Ranna Forena and Callous Saigen, and was created by the TTM Admin, Ranna. Character Profile Background Grayson was born to Callous and Ranna Saigen years after the events of Scars of Time. He was a bright you boy with a lot of promise, but like his father, became a problem-child, though through different reasons. He lacked the respect that was required within Alvastan Society - taking the ethic that people need to earn his respect before he gave it. He made it through school with difficulty, and signed up to the Army via his father's request, who hoped that the Army would straighten his son out. Grayson, however, didn't even last a year. He got into trouble with the Diviner Alberich, and was personally expelled by him, seriously putting his father's position into jeopardy. After this, he ran away from home, leaving to pursue his own dreams and goals away from his family. He ended up in Wolong, following the teachings of one Master Nikolai. Personality Very much like his father in terms of personality - though lacks the confidence that Callous had at the same age. Grayson very much looks to improve himself, as well as prove himself in front of others - his family, his friends and the few he does respect. He has few idols, and only reveals two during the roleplay - Nikolai, and Ranna, his mother. Grayson can be rash, aggressive and usually runs into things headlong without thinking about the trouble it might get him into. He does, however, have a tendency to be able to wriggle out of a crisis by the skin of his teeth. Grayson has a crush on Kestrel, though is quite prideful and won't admit it, even if everyone around him knows. Relationships Grayson is related to a good number of characters in the Scars of Time Universe. He is the grandson to Guidice and Kihara Forena, son to Ranna and Callous, and brother to Taima Saigen. He also has contact with the entire Alsedo family, including Gemna and Shion, as well as Kore - who he is friends with. He also knows a lot about the goings on with the Nabreus family, since his mother and father knew Epsilion, and his father works within the Army. There are many benefits to these links that have yet to be explored. His only true 'relationship' is an awkward one involving Kestrel Weaver. Being a teenage male, Grayson's attempt to flirt fail parlessly, yet he holds deep and true feelings for the young woman. Role in Gateway to Destiny Grayson plays a vital role in Gateway to Destiny, his feature roleplay. He appears before the group many times before joining the party. He is first encountered when Gerrante and Roland teleport and land in Wolong. Grayson, being taught in Wolong by Master Nikolai, is witness to this; Roland lands atop the youth. Before Grayson or Nikolai can object, Gerrante and Roland leave Wolong, leaving a confused Grayson waiting behind. Grayson is featured again in an Alvastan cell - after the attack on Wolong, Grayson is arrested after threatening Relic, one of the Alvastan Diviners. Ironically, the cell where he waits is beside another inhabited by Gerrante and Solomon, who had been arrested by Alberich Nabreus. Grayson is set free by Callous and Ranna, who take him home after scolding him on his actions. Grayson doesn't remain at home for long, however. He vows to run away once more, especially when his father mentions signing him up for the army once more. Grayson ran to Port Ostia in order to rendevous with friends and leave to Garuuz. It is here that he is encountered by Gerrante, Roland and Solomon once more, as they too wish to escape Alvasta for their own reasons. Grayson, being on the ship belonging to Kore is swept up in Gerrante's hijacking, and the five of them, as well as Kestrel fly towards Garuuz. Upon reaching this land, they discover that the country of Miror has appeared above them in the sky, a looming symbol of Ledah's power. After this scene, Grayson's significance comes into play. He remains in the group after this point for a wide variety of reasons. Not only does he wish to genuinely save the world, but he also wishes to prove himself. He also learns that Gerrante has a personal vendetta against Alberich Nabreus and, hating this man himself, Grayson approves. He spends the remainder of the story as a strong, skilled fighter in the group, as a close friend to the members, particularly Kore and eventually Roland, and nurturing his relationship with Kestrel; simultaniously working to recover the artifacts necessary to save Asgard.